telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Invading Earth Den
'GUIDE:' Dialogue: "It is a good time to exact revenge on them. There is a natural cave further west that is now inhabited by the hobgoblins. We called it the Earth Den, even before it was claimed by them. Their attack most likely came from this cave, and now we shall strike back when they least expect it." "Head towards Gai's Nousa, just before you reach it you will see a dirt path that leads southwest. Follow that path and it will lead you to the cave. Shut down the fire portals with the disc, and maybe kill a few of them on the way for me. If you find any clue on the source of corruption, bring it to me." "If you lose the disc, get a new one from the hobgoblins and imps." Objectives: *Portals Closed (0/4) *Hobgoblins Slain Inside Earth Den (0/12) *Possible Evidence (0/1) Enter the hobgoblin infested cave to the southwest of Gai's Nousa. Kill a few hobgoblins and close their fire imp portals. Look for any clues on the corruption. Return to Eni Jaderiver when done. Walkthrough: This quest can be completed at the same time as a few others that you will pick up inside the cave. This is a good idea since the quests inside require only that you kill a certain amount of specific mobs, and since you're going to kill them anyhow to close the portal, might as well grab the other quests while you're in there. This quest reguires you to enter the Earth Den and travel all the way to the bottom rear of the cave to complete all 3 tasks. As you enter the Earth Den, you will battle many Hobgoblins on your way, so getting your 12 kills will not be a problem. Be sure to loot these hobgoblins in search of the "Possible Evidence" item that one of them will randomly drop. As you enter the large opening, you will see a ghostly figure guarded by 2 hobgoblins, be sure to speak to him twice to obtain the quests he has for you. He will have 1 initial quest, then when you hail him a second time, he will offer you 3 more quests to complete. From the entrance of the larve cavern, make your way down the ramp to the left in order to locate the first portal to close. Continue down the ramp (there is a named mob at the bottom of the 2nd ramp which will pull 2 mobs counting himself) all the way to the bottom for locate another portal. The 3rd portal is on the opposite side of the 2nd portal (to the right as your facing it). The 4th portal is all the way at the bottom, at the end of the path. Once you complete this quest, make your way back to Eni Jaderiver to turn it in and obtain the next quest. If you decide to do the Ghost's quests, you may wish to complete them and turn them in before heading back to Eni Jaderiver.